The present invention relates to radial shock attenuation and absorption particularly for attenuating radially occurring oscillations, shocks and impacts acting on any kind of round object whereby concurrently an oscillation receiving element is centered and fixed with associated components.
Mechanical engineering generally knows shock absorber and attenuators in a wide variety of construction. For example, oscillation and impacts can be reduced and attenuated through a gas pressure attenuator, an oil attenuator or by means of compressing a closed air cushion. Utilization of rubber parts or mounting vibrating components in rubber is also a useful approach for obtaining attenuation. Coaxial tubing being e.g. supported in relation to each other in a vibration attenuating manner through a properly contoured wire cushion arranged in between the two tubes. These wire meshes like cushions are, however, rather expensive and do not permit the tubing to be centered in relation to each other as far as axial vibrations are concerned; they are too yielding in an asymmetric, isotropic fashion.